Les yeux clos
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Perdu au milieu des bois, Dean est subitement frappé de cécité. Mais il n'a rien à craindre, non, rien du tout...


Note: _Voici le troisième et dernier des one shot que j'ai écrit en anglais pour le "Horror Comment Meme." Celui-ci répond au défi suivant (je traduis): "__Dean, Sam, John. Situation classique: il fait noir, ils sont au beau milieu de la forêt et chassent une créature quelconque. Soudain, Dean ne voit plus rien et perd ses repères..." J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

Disclaimer: _Et non, Supernatural ne m'appartient pas!_

_---  
_

« Papa ! »

C'était censé être un putain de Wendigo.

La perspective avait beaucoup excité Dean. Il n'avait chassé le Wendigo qu'une seule fois, il y a deux ans, à l'époque où Sam était encore trop jeune pour participer à ce genre de chasse. Dean avait essayé de motiver son frère.

« Le Wendigo est un chasseur formidable, tellement rapide, t'as pas idée. Le temps que tu clignes des yeux, il est déjà sur toi.

- Et c'est censé me donner envie de le chasser ?

- Ben, c'est un défi ! Cet enfoiré va être dur à tuer et ça va être… Je sais pas, moi, marrant. »

Sam n'avait pas eu l'air très convaincu. Dean avait haussé les épaules. Parfois, il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez son frère.

Maintenant, il regrettait d'avoir convaincu Sammy de participer à cette chasse. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté quand son père lui avait demandé de venir. Non que son père ait vraiment demandé quoi que ce soit. Cette chasse n'était pas un boulot pour une seule personne, un point c'est tout. Mais Dean avait été tout à fait partant, comme d'habitude.

La traque du Wendigo avait été longue et frustrante, et ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver sa tanière. Ils avaient commencé à avoir des doutes sur le fait même que ce soit un Wendigo et avaient décidé d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui et de retourner à la voiture, mais la nuit était tombée brutalement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'étaient trouvés séparés.

« Papa ! appela à nouveau Dean. Sammy ! Papa ! Où vous êtes, putain ?! »

À force de crier, il avait mal à la gorge, et il s'arrêta pour déglutir. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer, absolument aucune. Son père et son frère ne devaient pas être bien loin, et s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre à l'instant c'était à cause de… ces conneries d'arbres qui bloquaient le son. Et il y avait certainement une explication tout à fait raisonnable au fait qu'il n'y voyait plus rien du tout.

C'était arrivé brusquement. À un instant donné, Dean scrutait l'obscurité, essayant d'apercevoir entre les formes obscures des arbres les silhouettes de son père et de Sam. Puis il avait cligné des yeux, et plus rien. Plus d'arbres et de buissons fantomatiques, à peine distincts, plus de rayons de lune filtrés par les feuilles d'arbre. Rien qu'une épaisseur de noir uniforme, comme si un rideau avait été tiré devant ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis cette obscurité inattendue, mais il ne pouvait pas rester planté là comme l'un de ses arbres débiles, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se mit à genoux et fouilla à l'aveugle le sol de ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une branche suffisamment longue pour lui servir de canne. De canne blanche. Cette pensée perça sa poitrine d'un élan douloureux, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder dessus.

Il se leva prudemment, agrippant d'une main son lance-fusées, explorant l'air avec hésitation, tandis que de l'autre main il tendait la branche devant lui. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, tout en traçant maladroitement des arcs de cercle sur le sol, comme il avait vu les aveugles le faire.

« Papa ! Sam ! »

Cette fois-ci, il obtint une réponse ;

« _Dean !_ »

La voix semblait lointaine, pleine d'échos, mais il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la voix de son père. Dean s'immobilisa pour tenter de repérer d'où elle venait, avant de se tourner dans la direction estimée. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour crier à pleins poumons :

« Papa ! Je suis là !

- _Dean !_ »

_Mais qu'est-ce que… _C'était Sam, cette fois, mais la voix provenait de derrière Dean. Son père et son frère avaient-ils également été séparés ? Bon sang, il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi aveugles que lui, ou ça allait être l'enfer pour se retrouver dans les bois.

« Sam !

- _Dean !_ »

C'était encore son père, mais la voix paraissait beaucoup plus proche. Dean fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible. À moins que… Le cœur de Dean se mit à battre plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le bruit emplisse l'espace et qu'il n'arrive plus à entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était impossible, à moins que ce ne soit ni son père, ni son frère qui l'appellent. À moins qu'ils ne se soient complètement trompés, et que ce ne soient pas du tout un Wendigo qu'ils chassent. Ou qui les chasse.

« _Dean !_ »

Il ne répondit pas, cette fois. Les Wendigos pouvaient imiter la voix humaine, mais pas si bien, pas en utilisant des mots. Quelle que soit cette créature, Dean ne voulait pas la conduire à lui. Bien sûr, il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Il se remit en marche. Il fallait qu'il bouge de là, vite.

« _Dean !_ »

À sa gauche.

« _Dean !_ »

À sa droite.

« _Dean ! Dean !_ »

Plus loin, plus près. Dean essaya de marcher plus vite encore, mais il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long.

« Putain », jura-t-il à voix basse.

Il avait mal aux genoux et s'était mordu la langue, sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il avait perdu sa branche, et à quatre pattes, commença à la chercher à tâtons. Il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque, et cessa de bouger.

« _T'as perdu quelque chose, petit ?_ »

Le souffle court, Dean fit volte-face et braqua son arme au hasard. Avant qu'il ne puisse tirer, pourtant, un hurlement inhumain déchira l'air, et des mains se posèrent sur son épaule.

« Dean ! »

Dean se débattit, lança des coups de poing incontrôlés avec une force née de la panique. Sa main rencontra de la chair solide, et un cri de douleur retentit, une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Sammy.

« Sam ? souffla-t-il.

- Ouais, c'est moi. Est-ce que… Tu me vois pas ?

- Je vois rien, répondit Dean, en essayant vainement de ne pas avoir l'air effrayé.

- Oh. Euh, c'est sans doute à cause de cet esprit…

- Un esprit ?

- Oui. Papa a brûlé ses os alors tu devrais… retrouver la vue dans une minute. »

Cela aurait été rassurant s'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'anxiété dans la voix de Sam.

« Ok, fit Sam. Je vais te toucher alors… me frappe pas d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Une main agrippa son avant-bras, et Dean se força à se détendre. C'était Sammy, il n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

« Tu peux te lever ?

- Bien sûr ! » aboya Dean.

Sam grogna, mais ne répliqua pas. À la place, il aida Dean à se remettre debout.

« Merci », grommela Dean.

Sam serra le bras de Dean un peu plus fort. Il plaça une main chaude et réconfortante entre les omoplates de Dean, qui sentit la tension le quitter doucement. Puis il y eut un bruit de pas lourds et précipités, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se raidir à nouveau.

« Dean ! Tu vas bien ? »

C'était son père. Dean laissa échapper le souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait.

« Il ne voit rien, Papa », expliqua Sam.

Dean sentit son père le retourner avec des gestes brusques, lui prendre le menton sans douceur.

« Ça va aller », conclut-il de son examen.

Dean ferma les yeux, soulagé par la simple présence de son père devant lui, et de son frère dans son dos. Quand il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut pour voir son père le regarder.


End file.
